Through All the Pain and the Sorrow
by RinCat13
Summary: Rebecca Miller was content with her life. It wasn't perfect, but she was happy for what she had. But after one Halloween that went horribly wrong, Rebecca is forced into the supernatural world. She is saved by the Cullens, though she had been broken in the worst way. Can her new family help and heal her through the pain and sorrow she had gone through?
1. Chapter 1

I'd always been content with my life and how I lived. I had happy parents, cute younger twin sisters, a cool older brother, and good friends. I had food to eat, clothes to wear, a roof over my head, and a good education. I knew that there were those less fortunate than I, so I learned to be grateful for what I had and what I was given. I _had _to be happy with what I had. I had to set an example for my little sisters. My name is Rebecca Kathleen Miller.

I was never especially popular, beautiful, or smart, so I didn't have a boyfriend. I had straight auburn hair, a tan from hanging out at the beach with my friends, and gray-blue eyes. I was only five foot five, but that was because I was still sixteen. I was kind of skinny because I spent a lot of my time chasing after my ten year old twin sisters. Who were sweet and adorable by the way.

Their names were Rachel and Elizabeth. But we've called Elizabeth Lizzie ever since Rachel was three and couldn't say Elizabeth, so she said Lizzie instead. They had flaming red ringlets and wild brown eyes, living female images of Dad. They also had tans from tagging along with me and my friends, since Mom and Dad's jobs were demanding and I had to look after them since our older brother Chris (short for Christopher) was in college in California, Berkeley.

He was twenty and like me and the twins, had a tan. I looked the most like him, since we shared our mother's gray-blue eyes. Chris had natural blonde hair while Mom had light brown hair. We'd seen pictures of her from when she was younger and she'd had blonde ringlets. Chris's hair was straight like Dad's. I missed him because he practically raised me since our parents had really demanding jobs.

Dad was a commercial airplane pilot, so he was away a lot. Dad was where I got my auburn hair, though his hair is more the color of Rachel and Lizzie's. He always brought back little souvenirs when he went away, to make up for not being there for everything. Lizzie and Rachel loved the little knick knacks Dad brought. I just liked seeing my father again.

Mom was a doctor. She was mainly a gynecologist, but she was also a part time emergency room doctor. She had twelve hour shifts for being a gynecologist. She was on duty about three hours every day, working as a part time ER doctor. So Mom spent more than fifteen hours every day at the hospital. Dad was away at least half of the time, so Chris practically raised me and the two of us practically raised Rachel and Lizzie. Since Chris lived in California, I was the one raising the twins by the time I was sixteen.

I cooked and cleaned a lot of the time too. Going to Rachel and Lizzie's parent teacher conferences was slightly awkward when Mom didn't have the day off and Dad was in another state or country. Mom usually liked to sleep, shower and eat before she did anything else when she was home. We lived in Chicago, Illinois so we pretty much walked everywhere. It took ten minutes for Mom to get to the hospital from our apartment, where we lived.

One day was all it took to ruin my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment" _I sat up and turned off my alarm clock. I woke up each morning listening to Sarah from Hocus Pocus, which was my favorite Disney movie. Come Little Children was my favorite song.  
I stretched and yawned before getting out of bed. I didn't have to share a room with Rachel and Lizzie, but they chose to share. I pulled my robe off of my desk swivel chair.

"Six thirty already?" I grumbled. I tied my robe on and padded to the kitchen. Mom was just leaving.

"Good morning Becca!" She whispered, giving me a one armed hug since she had her workbag, purse, and coffee all on one arm. "I got to sleep in until five forty-five this morning, so I made enough coffee for both of us."

"Thanks Mom!" I said, really happy about it. I had recently taken to drinking coffee in the morning. It really helped me to not be tired. Looking after two ten year old girls who were full of energy called for coffee in the morning.

"By Becca, have a good day!" She said waving as she left. "Love you!"

"You too Mom!" I called after her. As soon as the door shut, I went straight to the coffee machine. I grabbed my mug which was the smallest. It was the only lavender one with butterflies and dragonflies. I poured myself a cup and then mixed in some milk. I leaned against the counter as I sipped my coffee. Sweet peace. I hated Mondays with a passion. I especially hated picture day for the twins. They took forever to get ready regardless, so getting them ready for picture day took an eternity. I sighed and finished cup of coffee one for the morning. I walked back to my bedroom and selected my underwear and socks for the day along with my T-shirt, jeans, sneakers and hoodie. That was a large chunk of my wardrobe. Underwear, socks, T-shirts along with long sleeved T-shirts, jeans, shorts, sneakers and hoodies were the kinds of clothes that I had the most of. I took my shower and got dressed. By the time I finished my shower; it was seven o clock and time to wake the girls. I strolled into their bedroom.

"Time to get up." I said loudly. I gently shook Rachel who was on the bottom bunk. She was easier to wake up than her identical twin sister.

"Do I have to?" Rachel whined.

"Yep. Now get dressed. Good thing you selected your outfit last night." I told her. Rachel grumbled as she started getting dressed. I climbed up the ladder to the top bunk and shook Lizzie. Lizzie rolled over and clutched her pillow. I yanked it away and hit her in the face with it.

"Five more minutes." She begged.

"No," I said, placing the pillow down on the bed again. I wrapped my arm around my little sister's waist and dragged her out of bed. "That's it, Rachel gets the top bunk."

"Hey, I won the coin flip for this week, so I get the top bunk!" Lizzie protested. She was wide awake and followed me down the ladder.

"Lizzie, waking you up most of the time, is like raising the Titanic." I reminded her. "This morning, I had it easy."

"Whatever," Lizzie rolled her eyes and began to get dressed.

"Be out in five minutes or I'm throwing you girls over my shoulder and carrying you out here." I said, leaving the room. I took some pop tarts out of the pantry and heated up six strawberry flavored pop tarts. I poured dry cereal into three bowls and placed them on the table along with some spoons. I poured the girls orange juice, and myself, cup of coffee number two. When the pop tarts were done, I placed two on each plate and put that on the table. Rachel came out for breakfast when I was getting the milk out.

"Oh my god, I'm so hungry." Rachel moaned. Did I mention that she was a total drama queen? Anyway, she poured some milk over her honey nut Cheerios and began to eat. Lizzie strolled out after I began to eat. I was a fast eater, so by the time Lizzie was done with her first pop tart, I was standing over her head, trying to tame her wild red curls with a brush, my dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Rebecca, have I ever mentioned that I hate it when you stand over me, brushing my hair?" Rachel grumbled when I switched to her.

"Sorry, what did you say to the girl who practically raised you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. The phone rang, making me jump. "I've got it!" I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Pumpkin," Dad greeted.

"Dad!" I squealed. "Oh my gosh, I miss you."

"Hey Beckie, how are Thing One and Thing Two?" He asked. Lizzie was Thing One, since she was three minutes older than Rachel, who was Thing Two.

"Eating breakfast." I replied. "When are you coming home?"

"Pumpkin, I'm sorry, but I have to fly to Paris from Hong Kong, which is where I'm at right now." He apologized. "But Becca, I'll take the balls of energy off your hands as soon as I get home. Do you want stamps or postcards?" He was referring to my collections of stamps and postcards.

"Stamps," I decided. "Come home soon Dad. I don't like it when you're away."

"I'm sorry but you'll have to bring Rachel and Lizzie with you on their day off because it's not your mother's day off in three days." Dad reminded me. "Sorry Pumpkin. I love and miss you too. Can I talk to your sisters?" He asked.

"Sure Dad," I replied. I handed the phone to Lizzie and resumed brushing Rachel's hair and humming Come Little Children which was my alarm to wake me up. I finally got all of the tangles out of Rachel's hair when Lizzie surrendered the phone to Rachel, so I brushed Lizzie's hair. Despite hating to wake up in the morning, Lizzie took good care of her hair. I didn't have to brush it much to get every tangle out of Lizzie's hair.

"Becca, Daddy wants to talk to you again." Rachel held out the phone.

"You two go brush your teeth, get your shoes, and jacket." I told them.

"What is it Dad?" I asked.

"Pumpkin, how would you feel if your mother dropped one of her jobs?" He asked. "I've been thinking, the twins need their mother and even though you have been doing a fantastic job, you should get some you time. If your mother worked part time as a gynecologist, she would have more time for you three. What do you say?" I bit my lip and held the phone between my cheek and shoulder.

"Well, only if Mom wants to." I said as I took two granola bars out of the pantry and filled two water bottles up.

"New subject; did Chris call or email?" Dad asked. I put the water bottles and granola bars in Rachel and Lizzie's backpacks.

"Not that I know of." I heated up some water and got a tea bag ready. I put the dirty dishes and my dirty mug in the dishwasher.

"You haven't yet checked your email?" Dad sounded surprised.

"Hold on, I'm checking it, I'm checking it." I said with a laugh as I checked it on the laptop that the family shared. I had one in my room, but I didn't feel the need to go all the way to my room just to check my email.

"Anything?" Dad asked.

"Actually, yeah; he sent me a recipe for macaroni and cheese with vegetables. I was running out of ways to trick the twins into eating more vegetables." I said scrolling through the email. "Why do you ask anyway?" I downed another mug of coffee.

"Chris sometimes sends certain things that are questionable." Dad warned.

"Oh come on, that e-card was not that bad!" I protested.

"Yes, because an e-card that totally ruined Rachel's childhood isn't bad." Dad said sarcastically. I checked my watch. I was running later than I usually did because the twins' school started at eight. Mine started at eight ten. It usually took about ten minutes to get the girls to school and it was almost seven fifty. We were usually on the way by seven forty-five.

"Dad, I love you but I have to take the girls to school." I told him.

"You running a bit late?"

"Yep, bye Dad, love you." I hung up. "Okay girls, we need to hustle cause we're running a bit late." Rachel and Lizzie pulled on their backpacks while I got my tea. I pulled my backpack on while I locked the door. The three of us jogged to the Elementary school.

"Be good, love you." I said as I hugged each of them in turn. "If the principal calls Mom one more time about you two switching identity…"

"We'll behave." Lizzie said, grinning and showing her pearly whites.

"You'd better." I joked before getting up and waving. I began to walk to my school. But I had the feeling that someone was watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

Let me warn you, my school was very depressing when I went there because it was always surrounded by taller buildings, so it was always in the shade. I never had lunch outside since it was too depressing outside because it was always in the shade. I didn't want to change schools because the school I went to was so close to Rachel and Lizzie's school. Plus, my teachers and the principal were used to me needing to bring my sisters with me to my classes when the elementary school had the day off or a minimum day and we weren't.

I was walking to my first period in my shady school. I sat down in my English class because it was my first period. I took out my notebook for art and began drawing my sisters. Chris, our parents and I were the only people who could always tell Lizzie from Rachel and Rachel from Lizzie. I drew them often, amplifying the features that I could use to tell them apart.

Like, Rachel was always one eighth of an inch taller than Lizzie, but Lizzie's hair was always curlier. Lizzie was right handed and Rachel was left handed. Rachel had a freckle just above her right eyebrow. Lizzie's two front teeth were slightly crooked. Those were just the physical differences. Lizzie smiled more. Rachel was slightly quieter and had the quieter voice. Lizzie always stood with more weight on her left leg. Rachel usually tipped her head ever so slightly to the right.

"Hey Alice," I greeted as she walked in and sat next to me.

"Hey Rebecca, you drawing Rachel and Lizzie again?" she asked. I was one of the people who were actually accepting of her, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"Yep." I replied. "How's Emmett?" Emmett was Alice's older brother by two years. She was sixteen like me.

"Applied to some colleges." She replied. Alice wasn't very open about herself, but she enjoyed looking at my drawings of the twins. "How're Rachel, Lizzie and Chris?" She knew about Chris because he once came to visit Mom while she was visiting her foster father, Dr. Cullen at the hospital while Mom and Dr. Cullen were manning the ER. Mom called me and told me to come over with Rachel and Lizzie, so that was how Alice knew about Chris.

"Emailed me this morning with a recipe for macaroni and cheese with vegetables. I've been having trouble getting the girls to increase their vegetable intake." I smiled and rolled my eyes. "I love them, but I swear; they'll be the death of me." I joked. "I never want to have my own children while I'm at school or working long hours." The last part was serious. The girls sometimes slipped and called me Mommy and Chris, Daddy. You know that your parents aren't around enough, when your younger siblings accidentally call you Mommy or Daddy.

"Food blogs are good for that, you know." Alice informed me.

"The girls are picky though, and I don't have a lot of time to shop." I explained. I finished on Lizzie's smile in my sketch pad. The bell rang. I paid attention the whole class, or tried to. I felt like that someone was watching, but I sat in the back. I glanced over my shoulder. I was sitting in front of the window, with my back to it. I just felt like someone was watching and stalking me. I shivered. Mrs. Jacobs opened the window. Alice inhaled and froze. She raised her hand and waved it in the air.

"Yes Alice?" Mrs. Jacobs asked, placing her hands on her jean-clad hips.

"May I use the restroom?" She asked.

"Take a buddy so you won't be kidnapped. A _female_ buddy." There was a kidnapper/serial killer loose. This person grabbed single people off of the street and they usually were found a couple days later in a dumpster.

"Rebecca, you want to come?" I nodded and finished my tea. I literally had to pee in the worst way possible because of the coffee. The two of us walked towards the bathroom. "Rebecca, go to the bathroom, don't wait for me. Stay in there until I come and get you." My eyes widened.

"W- Why?" I asked.

"Just go." Her gold eyes met mine. I could see in her eyes desperation and fear. Not of me, or because of me, but _for _me. Nobody had ever been afraid for me before. "Please, go." I nodded once before going on into the bathroom. I relieved myself and washed my hands. I couldn't hear anything outside of the bathroom.

The Cullens weren't exactly normal. Well, neither was I, so yeah… They were all adopted. I was one of the few people to really accept them. Emmett was Alice's older brother by two years. Rosalie and Jasper Whitlock were half siblings and a year ahead of me and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were boyfriend and girlfriend and Jasper and Alice were together. Most people thought that it was gross. Like, ninety-nine point nine percent of the school thought that the Cullens were weird and gross. A lot of those people thought that I was a weird teen mom and a lesbian, so I didn't talk bad about the Cullens. It was kind of strange how Rosalie seemed like an ice queen one moment and become a really nice person when I had the twins with me. I'm serious. She literally wouldn't give me a second glance when I was hanging out with my friends, but when I had Lizzie and Rachel with me, she would come over say hi with Emmett or alone. I remember the first time that happened…

Flashback.

_"Okay guys, these are Rachel and Lizzie." I was introducing the twins to my friends. "Rachel's wearing the sky blue hoodie, and Lizzie's wearing the white hoodie."_

_"Hi," Lizzie said, waving and showing her cute smile._

_"Hi," Rachel looked up and gave my friends a tight but sweet smile. I sat down with them on either side of me. I handed each of them a plate of food. It was a minimum day at their school, so they were spending the rest of the school day at my school. They were nine._

_"So, what do you think of the shadow school?" Jo asked. She was a gay punk rocker. That's how she liked to be described. Actually that's how she asked to be described._

_"Cold," Rachel said._

_"Yeah, I'd have to say cold too. Our school isn't in the shade so it's not as cold." Lizzie said._

_I just ate my lunch quietly, smiling at the questions that my friends asked the girls._

_"Hey Becca, Rosalie Hale is staring at you." I threw a glance over my shoulder. _

_"Shoot, you're right Joey." I muttered. I had to refrain from profanity around the twins. "What'd I do?"_

_"Wait, I think she's looking at the twins." Jennifer said. "It looks like she's talking about you and the twins, Becca."_

_"Okay girls, we're going to the library so we can do our homework." I muttered, getting up and throwing my trash away. Rachel and Lizzie did the same. I put my tray in the stack. "Oh for fuck's sake." I muttered under my breath as I began to lead the girls out of the lunchroom. Rosalie and Emmett were walking towards me. I braced myself for some mean comment about how I was a whore for being a teen mom and a lesbian. I didn't really pay attention to who I was attracted to, so I wasn't really sure of my sexuality. I just didn't have the time._

_ Rosalie was following us down the hallway. Emmett was trailing behind her. I stopped and whirled around._

_ "Whatever you have to say about me being a teen mom and a faggot, say it! Just keep it appropriate for the twins. That's all I ask." I snapped. I wrapped an arm around each of the twins. I tried to look menacing with my five foot five, but alas, I failed miserably. Rosalie looked surprised._

_ "I was just going to ask how old your sisters are." Rosalie said._

_ "Oh, sorry." I said, embarrassed. "Rachel and Lizzie are nine." _

_ "I'm Rosalie." She smiled wistfully at my sisters. I placed a hand on each of their backs and led them to the library._

End of Flashback.

So whenever the twins were with me, Rosalie would come up to say hi with that wistful look in her eyes.

I had spent five minutes in the bathroom and I felt that it was time for me to go back to class. I exited the bathroom even though Alice told me to wait for her. I couldn't see her anywhere. I shrugged and began walking back to class.

After about fifteen seconds of walking back to class alone, I was joined by Emmett Cullen.

"Hey, it's Rebecca Miller, right?" He threw an arm around me.

"Uh, yeah…" I said slowly.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, but you probably already know that." I was kind of uncomfortable with his arm around me because it was so cold. Granted, both of us were wearing jackets, but damn, did Emmett spend ten hours in a freezer? I shivered.

I was about a foot shorter than Emmett, I was five foot six, but I was otherwise half his size. He was like a teddy bear though.

"So Emmett; won't Rosalie be mad that you've got your arm around me and that you're walking me to class?" I asked.

"As long as it keeps you safe, she won't mind." Then Emmett dropped me off outside my classroom before I could say anything.

_Keep me safe from what? _I wanted to ask. I didn't know it, but I was better off _not _knowing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you for the reviews. Here's the new chapter. Remember to review!**

Halloween. One of the days I really hated having homework on. Dad promised that he would be home in time to take the girls trick or treating, but something came up and I had to do it. _Again._ I was sick of playing Mommy for the girls. He hadn't been there for my seventeenth birthday on September 5th.

"Mo- Rebecca, how do we look?" Rachel asked. See? They called me Mommy on accident all of the time.

They were the Grady twins from The Shining. They looked really pretty in their sky blue costumes and knee socks with Mary Jane shoes. I had done their hair in the barrettes like the movie. Don't worry; my younger sisters hadn't seen The Shining. I had though, and told them that the Grady twins would make good costumes for them. The only worry I had was that they would get cold. Mom wanted them to come visit her at the hospital and maybe cheer some patients up.

At my sisters' insistence, I was Merida from Brave. I had the green fake velvet dress with the gold bits, the belt with fake arrows that if I tried to take one out, they would all come out. And I had my bow. I'd done my hair so that it was wildly curly. I had put on red lipstick for the fun of it along with some green eye shadow. I had put on a fake gold circlet. Again, all for my younger sisters.

"Creepy, but adorable." I said, before wrapping my arms around them. "Picture time." After picture time, I was going to take them trick or treating. I took out the digital camera and had them join hands and stand like the Grady twins in the movie. Then I had them hug each other and look at the camera. I kept taking pictures.

"Becca, now we'll take pictures of you." Rachel said, taking the camera.

"Yeah Rebecca, put on your cloak!" Lizzie agreed.

"Oh fine." I picked the black cloak off of the couch and fastened it around my neck. I handed them the camera. I did several poses for them. Whatever made them happy, I guess. They grabbed their plastic pumpkins; I grabbed a couple of flashlights, and we were off. They were a favorite with the neighbors. The neighbors always included a piece of candy for me when they really didn't have to. It was just what I did; taking the girls trick or treating.

The three of us were walking to the hospital to come see Mom at work. The girls each held my hands because I was paranoid, and on the other arm, they each held their plastic pumpkin full of candy and a flashlight. We were halfway there when we practically ran into a group of four teenagers in costume.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I" I looked up. "Oh, hi Alice." She was wearing a sexy dark fairy costume complete with wings, a wand and a black tiara.

"Hello Rebecca." She replied. Jasper stood next to her in a confederate soldier costume. His arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Where are my manners? Rosalie, you've already met them, but the rest of you, these are my younger sisters. That's Lizzie," I nodded to my left. "And that's Rachel." I nodded to my right. "They're twins, both in and out of Halloween." I pulled them closer.

Emmett was dressed as a bear and he took his head-piece off.

"Hey Grady twins, I'll come play with you." Both of my sisters had wide eyes and stepped back.

"Emmett, you didn't have to scare them!" Rosalie said, smacking him on the back of his head. She was dressed as Sarah Jessica Parker in the movie Hocus Pocus. "I bet they haven't even seen The Shining, have they?" The last part was directed at me.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. "I'm not that kind of sister."

"Glad to hear it." Alice said with a smile. "So where're you headed?"

"Well, the twins have just finished trick-or–treating, so we're going to go see our mother at the hospital, so she can see our costumes." I told them. We all began to walk slowly towards the hospital.

"You don't mind if we join you in going to the hospital, do you? We four were just talking about going to see Carlisle at the hospital." Jasper asked.

"Sure, it's a free country, right?" I felt uneasy for some reason. We began to walk at a normal speed towards the hospital. Suddenly, the uneasy feeling was gone.

Rachel tripped and fell, spilling her candy. I was at her side in an instant.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I gasped.

"I don't think there's blood…" Rachel trailed off. Lizzie put Rachel's candy back in the plastic pumpkin while I checked my younger sister for blood with the flashlight.

"Is she hurt?" Rosalie asked, worried.

"No, she just took a spill." I kissed Rachel's hand and knee to make it all better. I helped her back up and Lizzie handed her things back to her.

"So Rebecca, where do you plan on going to college?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was thinking of staying around here. That way I can babysit for the girls all of the time." I explained. The small talk I tried to make was awkward.

"Beckie," Lizzie said, using the nickname that only my siblings were allowed to use, "I'm cold."

"We're almost there Lizzie." I told her. "We have only half a block to go." I guided my sisters inside, where it was warm.

"Rebecca, Rachel, Lizzie, that way." The nurse at the desk pointed us in the direction we already knew to go. I let go of the twins' hands as they ran over to a woman with light brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She had gray-blue eyes. I smiled as she hugged the girls. I made my way over to the three of them.

"Hey Mom." I said with a smile.

"Hey Becca, how's your Halloween?" She asked.

"Good. Mom, can I go to Jo's party?" I asked. "She swore up and down that there wouldn't be any alcohol or drugs this time. And only people who got an invitation are on the list." I begged.

"Honey, go ahead and have some fun. You deserve it. I'm just about done here, so I'll take Rachel and Lizzie home." I hugged her.

"Thanks Mom."

"Just bring a flashlight, be home by ten thirty, and for heaven's sake, don't lose your virginity!" She warned as I took a flashlight.

"Mom, you mentally scarred me plenty with your warnings. I don't need any more. Love you. I've got my cell phone and keys." I waved and left. Mom trusted me because I was seventeen and could take care of the twins with one hand tied behind my back. Alice approached me.

"Where're you going now?" she asked.

"Um, I'm going to my friend Jo's house for a Halloween party. She promised that there wouldn't be drugs, alcohol this time, and no weirdos off of the street."

Alice exchanged glances with Jasper. I raised an eyebrow.

"How about we walk you there? A teenage girl such as yourself shouldn't be out alone on Halloween night." Emmett suggested. I knew something was up.

"Uh, sure." Was my intelligent reply. The five of us walked outside with me in the lead, since they likely didn't know where Jo lived. It was kind of awkward, in my opinion, because I didn't know the Cullens very well and the twins weren't there to fill the empty void I felt. I felt incomplete without them somehow. I guess it was because I didn't feel welcome around the Cullens unless Lizzie and Rachel were with me, since Rosalie took such an interest in them. I stared at my cell phone, and texted Jo, telling her that I'd be there in five minutes. She texted back, calling me a bitch for waiting so long and to fucking get my ass over there. I snorted and began laughing.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, just Jo's reply to my text." I said through my laughing.

"Ooh, you sexting a guy?" I could just imagine Emmett waggling his eyebrows as he said that.

"Jo's a gay punk. She doesn't go after straight girls. Anyway, I'm not her type." I replied, rolling my eyes. "This is her building right here." I muttered as I walked up the stairs. We weren't in the best part of town, but Jo liked the not so great part of town. They were 'her people', as she put it. I took the elevator and followed the sound of the extremely loud Green Day that was playing. I opened the door.

"Hey Becks!" Jo yelled at the top of her lungs. "Glad you could make it!"

"Thanks for inviting me!" I yelled back.

"You're one of my only cool straight girlfriends! Of course I would invite you!" Jo hollered.

"So my costume's not totally lame, right?" I yelled. She handed me a soda.

"Na, you actually look hot in it!" Jo yelled back. I took a Kit Kat out of the candy bowl and ate it.

"Thanks! My little sisters made me!" I yelled.

"I'm going to go mingle!" Jo yelled. "Do whatever you want!" I nodded and sipped my soda. I was going to have a good time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was ten fifteen, and it was time for me to leave. Jo had gotten me a plastic bag which I filled with leftovers wrapped in aluminum foil, sodas, and a shit load of candy. I had considered calling Mom to walk with me home, but she needed her rest, and I wasn't about to take that away.

I had had fun at the party, mingling with my friends, eating unhealthy food including pizza, Chinese food, and sushi. Jo kept true to her word and there was no alcohol, drugs, or random weirdos off of the street. So, all in all, it was a great party. I did feel free because the twins weren't there, after I got over the empty feeling. That night made my year. I had fun for the first time in a while.

I was walking alone with my bag of goodies and my black cloak wrapped around me tightly, since it was cold. My teeth began to chatter. My feet were cold in my brown boots. I hadn't worn tights or leggings which was very foolish now that I look back on it. My dress wasn't very warm. I shivered and hurried on my way.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment._"

My hair stood on end. Who was singing my favorite song? Nobody was there. I bit my lip and tried to go faster. I could hear the voice in my left ear. Cold air even tickled my ear. I turned, my head, but nobody was there. I shivered and tripped over my shoelace. I knelt to the ground and tied it. I stood again. I slowly looked around. The street was clear, the apartment windows were dark, and there were no fires in the alleys.

"_Come little children, the time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows." _

The male voice whispered/sang into my ear. My eyes widened and I started heading for my house in a flat out sprint. I panted for air, but I kept hearing the voice whisper the song into my ear. I was about to scream- I even took a large breath of air! But a freezing cold hand clamped itself over my mouth.

Believe me, I tried to scream through it, but alas, I couldn't. So I was helpless. I couldn't get help, scream, or fight back. The hand was joined by a hard and cold body, well, it seemed more like a freezing cold brick wall, but I knew it was a person. I just knew for some reason.

My death was not something I really thought about. I was only seventeen and had the twins to look after. I was only a baby when my first relative died. I fell out of my crib on the day of the funeral, so my parents and Chris didn't go. I'd never really had to deal with death, so I didn't give much thought into how I would die. I imagined something like me being old and gray in the hospital with the twins at my bedside, me hooked up to several machines, and able to say goodbye.

I never imagined myself being kidnapped.

It just didn't occur to me that _I _would ever be the one to be kidnapped. I was always sure that if anybody tried to hurt someone in my family, it would be my sisters and I had to do anything in my power to keep them safe. It just never occurred to me that I could ever be the one who someone wanted to hurt.

I knew that I would die. Everybody dies. It's a fact of life. One fact of life that, to my knowledge, will never be changed. There will always be one day when we kick the bucket and start pushing daisies. That's the truth.

**A/N: What'd you think? Remember to review, follow and favorite! But also REVEIW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Warning, there IS rape in this chapter, so you can skip over it. Special thanks to GeezerWench for this chapter. Without GeezerWench, this chapter would not exist.**

My head was throbbing and my neck ached. Inside, my throat felt as if it had been burned raw. I tried to lift my hand to rub my forehead, but I couldn't move my hand.

Something was around my wrist, holding it down. My eyes flew open, but I couldn't see anything, it was so dark. Just the movement of my eyes sent my head to whirl. My eyes were scratchy- it felt as if there was sand in them, and I blinked several times; trying to clear them in spite of the dizziness. I took a deep breath to try to regain my composure.

I was lying on something kind of soft and tried to sit up, but both my hands and feet were tied! I didn't know where I was! I couldn't remember how I had gotten wherever the hell I was. The last thing I remembered was walking down the street. I had taken Rachel and Lizzie trick-or-treating, and then I went to Jo's party, and then I had begun to walk home alone, and then…

I couldn't remember.

I heard a sound to my left and my head snapped toward it, setting off another jolt of dizziness and twisting my stomach with nausea.

It was night, but a faint light showed me that there was an open window. Pale, torn sheer windows were rippling in a slight breeze. I shivered from the cold air.

Had there been a full moon? I couldn't remember that either. I was so dizzy. It felt like my head was spinning.

My eyes were slowly adjusting to the inky blackness and I tried to look around to see where I was. I thought I was tied to a bed. I was in some kind of room.

How the hell had I gotten there?

I tried to jerk against the ropes holding me and every muscle and joint in my body protested the slightest movement. I felt a stinging, burning sensation between my legs and I cautiously raised my head to look down my body.

I was afraid to look. Afraid of what I might see, but I had to look. The pain, the burning…

My head swirled and spun, but I fought against it.

Oh, no.

Oh, NO!

My… my dress was ripped open and… blood on my…

Tears poured from my eyes but I couldn't even scream. No sound came from my mouth. I thought that I was going to throw up. I could hardly breathe. My breath was coming faster and faster.

My head dropped back to the dusty mattress and a new burst of pain shot through my head. I began to cry.

No, no, NO!

There was another sound and my breath caught in my throat. Was someone in the room? I sure hoped not.

By the window, something even darker than the shadows shifted into the faint light coming in the window. My lips trembled as the tears stopped coming

There was an arm, a shoulder, a head; and even over the pounding of my heart, I could hear a soft humming. Something about that melody…

Finally, through my gasping breath, I found my voice. "Who are you? What are you doing?" I choked on the saliva that filled my mouth, and I spat it out. "What did you do?" I screamed, yanking against the ties on my wrists and ankles. Tears stung my eyes.

The humming grew louder as the black shape came toward me. I thought it was a man. I couldn't see anything of his face except midnight black spots where his eyes would be.

"Oh, Lord! What did you do to me!?" I cried out.

His deep voice only got louder and then he was singing the words.

I knew those words. I knew that song. I woke up every morning to that song. I could sing it perfectly in my sleep. I had grown up knowing and loving that song.

He stepped closer to me, and I could just make out that he was sliding his dark shirt down over his wide shoulders. He let it drop to the floor and he bent over me. "_Weep not poor children, for life is this way,_" He sang as his ice cold fingers brushed over my forehead, pushing my dark red hair out of my face. "That _is _your favorite song, is it not?"

Coming out of his mouth, I _hated _that_ song! _It brought a whole new wave of fear to crash over me when I heard the song I even had the music box for.

"No, no! What are you doing?" I tried to pull away from him, but his fingers gripped my chin, forcing me to look up at him. I bit my lip.

His skin nearly glowed, and I could see his mouth curving up into a cruel, sadistic smile.

"I'm so glad you are awake this time. It is so much more gratifying when the ladies participate."

_This time. _

The blood drained from my face.

He snatched his hand away and then he was on the bed, kneeling in between my legs. No, he couldn't, he wouldn't!

"No! Stop! NO!" I begged.

His stone-like fingers were over my mouth. _"Hush now dear children," _He sang again. _"It must be this way."_

He leaned over me and kissed my forehead, his chilly lips sending a shudder of revulsion through me. I felt like I could vomit, had there been anything left in my stomach. He ripped my dress open so that it was more like a coat. I felt the cold wind wash over me. It became clear that I wasn't wearing any undergarments. I whimpered.

"I've already had the pleasure of enjoying your sweet innocence, but now, it shall be even better." He began humming again, and his fingers dug into my hips, lifting me from the bed. I felt a pain in my hips. Had they been broken?

Oh dear Lord! He raped me, and he was going to do it again! Through my raw throat, I screamed and screamed. I _had _to try to get away from him. I had to at least try.

Even through my screams, I could hear him begin to sing the words I knew so well again.

_"Hush now, dear children, it must be this way." _His pale face loomed over me. His mouth widened with his huge grin. I felt his icy stone-like hands roam my body. I tried to fight.

Then, I felt it. Something cold and hard pressing against my sore, bruised flesh. I whimpered and struggled to get away. It was no use.

He grinned at me again. _"Come little children," _he hissed, "_The times come to play, here in my garden of shadows." _He then violated me in a way that my mother had warned me against, in a way that nobody should be violated against their will.

I could not fight or escape. A tear slipped down my cheek, out of my gray-blue eyes that had lost all of their light.


End file.
